Prank War: Agents of SHIELD Edition
by Iron Zombie
Summary: Welcome to World War III.
1. Ultra Super Glue

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Gee, this would be like the fifth incomplete story I've got, but I just fell in love with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I absolutely had to write something for it. Anyways, this story will run along side my other Prank War story, but with the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Skye grinned devilishly as she applied the ultra super glue that she'd borrowed (stolen) from Fitzsimmons's lab to Grant's… well, everything. She squeezed some into his shoes, the side of the doorframe, even on his pillow.

Mind you, this was close to bed time. Skye knew he and the rest of the gang would be heading off to bed soon, so she chose this time to mess with him.

She heard his voice calling out goodnight to the others. Skye quickly twisted the cap back onto the tube of super glue and scurried out of his room before he could spot her.

Skye watched from behind the bar as Grant slid his door closed. She smiled evilly when his door clicked shut. Now it would be stuck to the door frame. There would be no way out, unless he kicked the door down. She was sure Coulson and especially Director Fury wouldn't be happy about that.

Skye shuffled back to her own room, already dreaming about the results of her scheme.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Skye jolted awake to the sound of a guy screaming. She recognized it to be Grant. How often would you get the chance to hear a top agent screaming their head off? Never.

Skye bounded out of her room, still in her pyjamas. Across from her room was Grant's, which was still shut. The door suddenly crashed down, the wood smashing and splinters flying in all directions.

There stood a fear-stricken Agent Grant Ward, with a pillow stuck to the back of his head. Skye tried her best to stifle the giggles that were about to erupt, but she failed. Skye's laughter echoed through the entire bus.

Soon all other agents, Agent May, Agent Coulson and Fitzsimmons were at the scene.

"How do I get it off?!" Grant cried. "How the hell do I get it off?!"

Simmons went on to a ramble about some scientific mumbo jumbo that only Fitz could understand.

"In English!" Grant screamed.

"You need to rinse it in very hot water until the glue is soft enough to be scraped off."

Skye walked past Grant, patting his shoulder on the way. "Didn't know you were so in love with your hair, Agent Ward," she said smugly.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he demanded dangerously.

"Perhaps," she said. Skye immediately began running to the other side of the bus, with Grant's pounding footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Grant grabbed her waist and swung her through the air, setting her on the other side and trapping her in the corner.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well there you have it, folks. I'll try my best to update this consistently, hopefully about one chapter a week. I'm trying desperately to juggle school, sport and writing.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Don't Touch Lola

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I may have told some of you in a reply to your review that the next update will be on Friday. Well, I decided to post one earlier than that, but from now on, all of my stories will be (hopefully) updated each Friday. Also, thanks for all the support. I'm absolutely delighted with the outcome of this story. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Grant was fuming since Skye's little stunt with the super glue. That was not cool. Grant ran his hand through his hair, which now felt rough, unlike the soft sexy hair he had not long ago.

Grant wanted revenge. But he was going to take a different approach instead of retaliating with another prank. Besides, pranking wasn't really Grant's style.

He traipsed down to Fitzsimmons lab to grab a plain white cloth before heading back upstairs to Skye's room. She was currently at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters so Grant had time to get what he needed; her fingerprints.

He found the small hula doll that sat beside Skye's bed, the doll that he knew she was very fond of.

Grant was not going to wreck Skye's doll. No, he was going to something much, much worse.

He wrapped the side of the cloth that he hadn't touched around the hula doll and then quickly removed the white piece of fabric.

He heard Skye's loud voice and her soft footsteps as she walked up the stairs in the bus. That was his queue to get the hell outta there.

He ran quickly back downstairs using another flight down to the cargo level where the vehicles were. Grant approached Lola, Coulson's red '62 Corvette, with an evil smile spread across his face. He carefully placed the cloth on the windscreen (not the side he had touched) and then chucked it to the side. He grabbed a small, sharp tool from his jacket pocket and placed the sharp end on the windscreen. Grant pushed the button on the top of the device, which had proceeded to create a small crack in the glass. He pulled the device away and scurried up to his room before there could be any witnesses of his little scheme.

* * *

The shriek that awoke Agent Ward and the other aboard the plane belonged to Agent Coulson. Grant smiled sleepily. His plan had worked. He rolled out of bed and shuffled down to the cargo level where he found Coulson taking fingerprints from the windscreen of the car; exactly what Grant wanted.

He watched the spectacle of the stressed out Coulson and was soon joined by the other agents. After a few minutes, Coulson looked toward the group. He narrowed his eyes at Grant.

"What?" he asked Coulson curiously and slightly worried.

"You forgot one major step when framing someone, Agent Ward. That's turning the security cameras off," Coulson said calmly. "Skye's fingerprints were all over Lola, but you're face was all over the security footage."

Grant looked over at Skye who had a smug smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Grant apologized. He was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

Coulson pointed a finger at the group and paused. "Don't touch Lola," he said calmly before stalking off.

Grant stood, staring after Coulson when Skye brushed past him and patted his shoulder. "Better luck next time," she said with a grin. She was enjoying this. How could he, Agent Grant Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist, be defeated by her, an annoying hacker? Next time he got the chance, he was going to wipe that stupid grin off her face.

* * *

**Last review wins! ;)**


	3. Never Mess with Skye's Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Okay, so a top agent like Agent Grant Ward would never had make such a rookie mistake like he had. I mean, seriously? How could he not have thought about the security cameras? He's an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. for crying out loud!

Grant was now hungry for revenge. Not only had Skye made him look like a complete fool, but he had failed his first attempt at avenging his beautiful hair. Do you know how hard it was to make it look like that?!

Grant paced back and forth, something he normally didn't do. Grant didn't normally think. Well, he did, but not in this way. His job as a specialist came easily to him, but a petty prank? No, Grant had to thoroughly plan his revenge, factoring in security cameras and other little things that could get him busted. He had given up on the idea of framing Skye, since that obviously failed last time.

A bright, yellow, metaphorical light bulb appeared over Grant's head.

Bingo! He had the perfect plan. A fool-proof plan that will definitely deliver sweet, sweet revenge.

He made his way down to Fitzsimmons' lab to grab the chemicals he needed.

So you're wondering what exactly Grant wanted to do? He was gonna get revenge on Skye's hair. Which she probably won't have by the end of this…

* * *

Skye crawled into the bath tub. After another long day of training, she was ready to collapse. The warm water was relaxing; just what she needed. She reached over to grab her shampoo bottle. She loved her shampoo. Not only did it make her hair lush and soft, it smelled great, like strawberries. Skye loved strawberries.

She squeezed some of the shampoo into the palm of her hand and lifted it, about to smear the substance all over her head, when her hand froze. Something wasn't right.

Skye moved her hand up to her nose and inhaled. The stuff didn't smell like strawberries; it smelled like something much, much worse. Skye coughed and stood immediately. She quickly rinsed her hands off and stepped out of the bath. She put on her pyjamas, opting to have a shower in the morning. Before leaving the bathroom, Skye grabbed the bottle of shampoo. She knew exactly where it came from, and she was going to return it to its rightful owner.

* * *

Grant stood in the shower, the warm water streaming down his body. He though about Skye, how justice was going to be served very soon.

He searched for his shampoo bottle blindly through the steam. He grabbed what felt like his shampoo bottle and squeezed it right on top of his head. He suddenly felt a burning sensation overwhelm him.

Soon it was excruciating pain that even Grant couldn't handle. Then he realised that his little act of revenge had failed once again. He quickly rinsed his head off before anything terrible happened to his beautiful hair, such as it all falling out.

Grant angrily exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his wet body.

He was going to get Skye next time. He was going to make sure of it.

And Grant had failed to see the bald patch in the middle of his head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Looks like Grant loses again. He better pick up his game, eh?**


	4. How to piss off the Cavalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of its characters.**

* * *

Grant had had enough. This time, he was going to get his revenge. And he didn't care how, as long as it was good. So basically, embarrassment was the only option.

It was early morning and Ward laid in his bed, eyes wide open. He was awoken by the sound of the shower turning on, which gave him the stupidest idea he'd ever had.

He rolled out of his bed and tip-toed out of his cabin. He quickly headed over to Skye's room to check if she was there. Her door was slightly ajar and when he peeked through, her bed was empty and the covers were crinkled. That only meant one thing: Skye was in the shower.

So back to Grant's stupid idea. He headed down to the kitchen, his feet padding on the plane's floor, and grabbed a cream pie from the fridge. Yes, a cream pie. How cliché. But Grant was all about cliché.

Grant stood in front of the bathroom with his ear pressed against the door. He slowly turned the door knob and prayed that it wouldn't creak. Luckily, it didn't.

He tiptoed inside and held the cream pie securely in his right hand. With his left he flung off the shower curtain and full on chucked the cream pie at Skye's face.

She froze before wiping the pie off of her face. Only it wasn't Skye, it was May.

She glared at Grant and said through clenched teeth, "Get. Out."

Grant turned and sprinted out of the bathroom, not looking back once. He was really in for it now.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to piss of the Cavalry.

* * *

**A/N**

**This one was short and sweet, very very sweet ;) I'll make sure future chapters are longer :)**


End file.
